1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates in first instance to a mounting plate which is placeable on a fork or a rotary bearing of a caster and which is connectable to the fork or a part of the rotary bearing.
The invention further relates to a caster comprising a fork and/or a rotary bearing, and also a wheel, and a mounting plate disposed at the upper side of the fork or the rotary bearing.
2. The Prior Art
Casters of the mentioned kind are already known in many respects. In first instance, reference is made to DE 20 2006 014 765 U1. The transmission part provided in this caster is held within the fork and on the rotary bearing, and is biased into the locking or blocking position by means of a (single) spring that is formed as a compression spring.
The known caster also has a mounting plate which, however, is formed as an integral part of the rotary bearing.
A caster is known from DE 22 39 339 A1, the transmission part of which is operated via a sliding part that is disposed above an upper end of the transmission part so as to be displaceable transversely with respect to the movement of the transmission part. The caster is formed in a conventional manner with a receiving journal in which the transmission part, which is secured to the caster, is accommodated. A comparable configuration of a caster is also disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 5,579,871 A.
A caster is known from DE-A1-102 59 448 in which a flange housing is formed via a positive-locking connection with a part that is held on the rotary bearing by means of a press fit. The flange housing encloses a sliding part, below which a transmission part that engages over the rotary bearing is disposed. The transmission part is not connected to the flange housing. DE 94 17 054 discloses a caster in which a transmission part which passes through the rotary bearing acts via a rocker-like lever in a spacer frame. The transmission part is not connected to the spacer frame. DE-A1-21 36 353 likewise discloses a caster in which a transmission part is to be actuated by a sliding part that is disposed outside of the caster. During disassembly, the transmission part remains in the caster substructure.